wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Armor set
Overview Class Sets Every class has "dungeon", "raid" and "PvP" equipment sets available to them. These sets are typically head, shoulder, chest, wrist, hands, waist, legs, and feet items (8 pieces altogether), but set composition can vary dramatically. Theoretically, these sets benefit the activity one engages in to acquire them: PvP sets are best in PvP situations, raid sets in raid situations, etc., but some players have found it more beneficial to mix and match. All sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. Dungeon sets ; Dungeon Set 1 aka Tier 0 (8 pieces) : The items that form these sets may be found in the lvl 58-60 instances (Stratholme, Scholomance, upper and lower Blackrock Spire). ; Dungeon Set 2 aka Tier 0.5 (8 pieces) : Since Patch 1.10, the items from dungeon set 1 can be upgraded by a quest chain, to form the dungeon set 2. ; Dungeon Set 3 aka Tier 3.5 (5 pieces) : Obtained from high non-raid instances in Outland (Shattered halls, Steam vaults, Sethekk Halls, Shadow Labyrinth, Botanica, Mechanar, Arcatraz, Black morass). The sets which have class specific bonuses drop from non-heroic instances, while some parts of the universal sets drops from heroic instances. Raid sets ; Tier 1 (8 pieces) : The first epic set, and the easiest to obtain. Six of the Tier 1 items for each class drop from respective bosses in Molten Core. The other two pieces (belt and bracers) are BoE, and drop from random trash mobs in the same instance. ; Tier 2 (8 pieces) : These items can be found on Ragnaros in Molten Core, Onyxia in Onyxia's Lair and the Blackwing Lair bosses. ; Tier 3 (9 pieces) : This set is the largest of all tier sets, with nine armor pieces. Of this set, eight are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trash mobs in Naxxramas as well as professions and delivering them in Light's Hope Chapel. The ninth piece is a ring, which drops from Kel'Thuzad. ; Tier 4 (5 pieces) : This set can be traded for tokens of the fallen champion, hero or defender. The Merchants can be found in Shattrath, Scryer's Tier and Aldor Rise. The tokens for helm and gloves drop in Karazhan, tokens for shoulders and leggings drop in Gruul's Lair and the chest tokens drop in Magtheridon's Lair. ; Tier 5 (5 pieces) : This set can be traded for tokens of the vanquished champion, hero or defender. The Merchants can be found in Shattrath, Scryer's Tier and Aldor Rise. Tokens for helm, gloves and leggings drop in Serpentshrine Cavern, tokens for shoulder and chest drop in the Eye. ; Tier 6 (8 pieces) : This set can be traded for tokens of the forgotten conqueror, protector or vanquisher. The Merchant can be found in Hyjal Summit. Tokens for helm and gloves drop in Hyjal Summit, tokens for shoulder, leggings and chest drop in the Black Temple, tokens for the wrist, waist, and feet drop in Sunwell Plateau. Faction sets ; Zandalar Tribe set aka Tier 1.5 (5 pieces) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in Zul'Gurub, and delivering them on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. ; Cenarion Circle set (3 pieces) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. ; Brood of Nozdormu set aka Tier 2.5 (5 pieces) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them at the entrance of the same instance. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. PVP sets ; PvP-Rare (6 pieces) : This set can be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. ; PvP-Epic (6 pieces) : This set can be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. This is a six-piece set. ; PvP-70 (5 pieces) no longer available : This set could be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. Since now the Gladiator set can be purchased for Honor Points, it is no longer available. ; Battlegear (5 pieces) : This set can be purchased for gold from various factions (Keepers of Time, Lower City, Sha'tar, Thrallmar/Honor Hold and Cenarion Expedition) upon reaching honored reputation. ; Gladiator (5 pieces) aka S1 PvP armor : This set is the first arena seasons set. It can be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. ; Merciless Gladiator (5 pieces) aka S2 PvP armor : This set is the second arena seasons set. It can be obtained in Area 52 for arena points, at 15% discount. ; Vengeful Gladiator (5 pieces) aka S3 PvP armor : This set is the third arena seasons set. It can be obtained in Area 52 for arena points. Non-Class Sets Non-class sets are not restricted by class. Any class that is qualified to wear the armor type can wear the set. Technically, all Tier 0 sets are non-class sets, as they don't have a class requirement. However, some sets, including all Tier 0 sets, are aimed at specific classes due to the bonuses on the armor. All non-class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. See: Non-class sets for more details. ; Sunwell Sets (? pieces) : Armor that drops in Sunwell Plateau can be traded in with Sunmotes to a Shattered Sun Offensive quartermaster for higher-quality armor sets. Both the raid and quartermaster sets are untitled, unclassified, of epic quality, and are a notch above Tier 6 armor. Summary All in all, obtaining armor sets is something WoW offers for endgame players, raiding and doing dungeons or doing the arena all have good rewards. See also * http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/ * Armor collections * Category:World_of_Warcraft_armor_item_sets * Set look alikes Armor Set